Family Spat
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: How I felt that conversation between Eddie and Eobard in 'Grodd Lives' should have gone. One-shot featuring a slightly more dickish Eddie.


**Just a little drabble of how I felt that conversation between the two Thawnes should have gone.**

* * *

"You know, they will find me pretty soon. And you...you're not as smart as you think you are."

That was the voice of Eddie Thawne as he sat tied up to a chair below the ladder of Eobard Thawne's secret hideout. He would have been able to pinpoint where it was, but Eobard moved too fast for him to take in his surroundings.

"Oh really now," rang Eobard's voice as he descended the ladder. "Well, I'm considered a genius where I come from, so imagine what that makes me here..."

Eddie rolled his eyes as his descendant walked into his line of sight. "Genius hmm? Well I guess with a name like Eobard, you'd have to be."

"Oh, no, no, no, see Eobard, is a distinguished name, for a distinguished member of a distinguished family!" the Reverse-Flash announced. Eddie could feel the waves of arrogance lingering off the man he felt ashamed of saying he was related to.

"Distinguished, huh? There's been a question stuck in the back of my head ever since you came back here."

"And what would that be, Edward?"

"What kind of genius gets himself stranded in the past?"

Eobard froze at the question; normally, he'd be able to retort to any perceived insult, whether from a relative or not, with his usual smooth wit. However, he wasn't expecting something of this depth. He narrowed his eyes at Eddie.

"I'm still wondering that myself, dear Edward. Not all of us can be crazy prepared like the Bat-no, no I refuse to stoop to your...uncivilized level, damned whatever you say to me."

"You made it this far, why couldn't you be further prepared? Riddle me that?"

"You're treading dangerous ground Eddie. I suggest you stop while you're ahead."

Eddie smirked at Eobard. "Looks like someone's sensitive. Never took a diabolical genius like yourself to have such a fragile ego."

Eobard pursed his lips and paced side to side in front of Eddie, displeasure marking his posture. "Now I see where Robern got his famous sense of humor from."

"Robern?"

"Usually I wouldn't give too much away about the future, but since that won't matter soon, I guess I can take a few minutes to explain to you. Now pay attention Eddie, it might be a little too much for your small IQ."

Eddie sighed. "Are you gonna explain or just fling petty insults at me. It's getting kind of stale," he snarked.

Eobard frowned and resisted the urge to rip out his descendant's throat right then and there. He grabbed a chair and sat right in front of Eddie. "Robern, good ol' Robern. He's my brother, can't imagine how someone as...altruistic as he could ever be a Thanwe," he began, disgust creeping in his voice as he emphasized the word 'altruistic.'

"I'm guessing altruism doesn't run in my family in the future."

"Yes and no," Eobard replied. "Now, back to the subject. Robern...good God, when I look at you, all I see is him. His face just taunting me with his self-righteous prattle!"

Eddie could detect the traces of resentment in the Reverse-Flash's voice. "I'm like him?"

"Yes, like him. Down to the looks, personality, and the same, uneventful, career."

"He was better, wasn't he?"

The Reverse-Flash glared at the smirking Eddie, his eyes looking like they could burn a hole through his soul. "He was the best, everyone liked him and not Eobard. Robern was the special one, he was the one everyone saw potential in."

"You're crossing a major line, Eddie," Eobard warned.

"Face it, Eobard was a disappointment."

Eobard zoomed toward Eddie and grabbed him by the throat, his eyes completely red. "You're forgetting who has the key to your fate, Edward," he growled, his voice distorted due to the vibrations of his vocal chords. "Down here, I own you, you fucking little mongrel!"

Eddie remained shockingly calm at being held by the throat and having piercing red eyes glaring into him. "I hit a really sore spot, didn't I Eobard? What's the matter, gonna cry?" he forced out, his voice hoarse from the partial asphyxiation.

Eobard zoomed away from Eddie and to the desk that contained a light blue vial of some sort that was being propped up by a metal casing. "You know, remarks like that won't get you invited to Christmas dinner."

Eddie chuckled out loud at the announcement. "My day is getting better already."

* * *

 **Yes, in the comic The Road To Flashpoint, it is shown that Eobard does have a brother named Robern, who, in the 25th Century, is a Police Officer. I imagine him in live action also being played by Rick Cosnett, who plays Eddie.**

 **Read and Review! :)**


End file.
